


Console

by Hamstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstar/pseuds/Hamstar
Summary: Hunk gets Pidge's Mercury Game Flux to finally work, so she and Lance have a fun time. Short, unfinished drabble.First fic! Criticism would be appreciated. :3c





	

“Alright, nearly done!” Hunk announced as he replaced the cover on the game console he had just dissected. Its guts were everywhere, and some internal cords were still lying in his lap. He switched the power on to Pidge’s game, the Mercury Gameflux Two, which she had excitedly bought without realizing  _ pretty much everything in space, ever, is too advanced for this.  _ A red light on the game console faded in. It worked! A quick intro played on the display, blasting a short tune that was the trademark of the Gameflux.

Hunk wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. He hadn’t been doing any exercise from his work, really, but it did take some time and effort to figure this out. After all, Altean technology was a lot different from Earth technology, and it didn't help that the equipment was obsolete, even to Earth standards. Heck, even the cords needed to give it power were useless- he had to rip them all out and replace it with a small power crystal. Coran had helped him figure out how to get the image of the game to work on a holographic display, and had scolded him on how simple it was.

Lance was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to Hunk, watching him work. Honestly, he was impressed by his friend; he didn’t even know this was possible. Neither did Pidge, even though she was a technological savant- but Hunk worked more with physical stuff, while she focused mainly on software and programs.

Hunk handed Pidge the Power Glove, which was used as a controller. As she slipped it on excitedly, Hunk slid the game disc into the slot of the console. The screen on the display quickly switched to a bright red clip previewing levels of the game. Blinking white text urged the player to start.

Pidge stared in awe as nostalgia set in on her. Pressing start, she immediately started playing the game as if she had been playing it every single day- she was great at it. Her eyes glinted as she traversed the hellscape on the screen, destroying enemies and dodging their attacks without breaking a sweat. She loved this so much! She explored the molten terrain, searching every inch of each level for any hidden items that would help her on her pretend journey.

Lance, entranced in her gameplay, walked over and plopped down on the floor near her. Hunk, proud of his work, smiled and watched for a moment before heading out and leaving them two to their fun.

After a while, Pidge had lost all her lives on the game. She took the Power Glove off and handed it to Lance, who quickly snatched it, inadvertently being rude. Hey, he was just excited that it was his turn.

“Heh, let me show you how a  _ real pro _ plays!” Lance taunted as he started a new game for himself. He did pretty well at first, but when he got to the boss of the first world, he was swiftly defeated.

Pidge chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. “A real pro?” she questioned. She crossed her arms as a smirk formed on her face.

“Well, uh,” Lance stammered, “I was distracted!” He glared at her, a grumpy expression on his face.

They continued their bickering throughout the whole night after each tradeoff of the controller.

 

* * *

 

 

That morning, Hunk made breakfast for everyone- something kind of like a thick, sweet pancake, with a bittersweet syrup on top. He grew a bit worried when he didn’t see Lance or Pidge while everyone else ate. Keith mentioned how quiet it was at the table.  After everyone finished, he cleaned up and made a fresh plate for Lance and Pidge. He carried the dishes out to their rooms- surprised when he didn’t find either of them there. He had thought that were still sleeping, probably tired from staying up late the night before. He walked out and continued searching.

He was startled to soon find his missing friends still in the same room he had left them in the night before. They were a groggy mess, their eyes red and baggy from lack of sleep. Their hair was a mess, tousled and out of place, and they donned the same clothes they wore the night before. A few chairs had been placed in the room, covered in a blanket to make a cozy-looking fort that was filled with pillows. Lance’s jacket was tossed off to the side, and Pidge had her long sleeves rolled up above her elbows.

Hunk crouched down and crawled under the fort after giving them their food. They thanked him tiredly, and scarfed it down at an inhuman speed before immediately returning to the game.

Hunk squeezed his way between the two and sat with his legs crossed. He looked over at Pidge, then turned his head to Lance. “So, what’s up, guys?” he asked, a bit concerned.

“Mmmh,” Lance responded lazily. His eyes were glued to the screen and he didn’t even bother taking a glance at Hunk.

Hunk sighed- this wasn’t the first time Lance had been too distracted to give him a proper response. He didn’t press further, knowing he wouldn’t get a response anyway. “Alright then,” He said, before turning back to Pidge. “What about you?”


End file.
